Link-based data, which captures connections or relationships between entities (people, locations, organizations, IP addresses, etc.), is an important type of information for intelligence analysis. The rapid advancement and spread of information and communications technology, combined with capabilities for monitoring the use of this technology, results in large volumes of link-based data. Automated tools are needed to exploit this type of data, to reveal the structure of the underlying human and computer networks and identify behavior that indicates threatening activity.